


Семнадцать лет

by daegred



Series: GT Saga [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegred/pseuds/daegred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некотором даруется долгая жизнь, другим - только семнадцать лет. От пустынных саванн Сорруса - до затерянной в Галактике базы, где настигает Приказ 66. В его жизни были Орден, мастер, ставший ему отцом, и мастер, бывшая его личным солнцем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семнадцать лет

Соррус - не лучший мир для выживания. Бесконечные саванны, засушливое лето, редкие города и недружелюбные жители. Многие соррусианцы шли в наемники… Некоторые - возвращались.  
Мальчик плакал. Только что на его глазах пришлые охотники за головами из мести, кажется, он сам-то не понимал мотивов, уничтожили всю стоянку его клана. Последний хотел застрелить и его самого, но он инстинктивно заслонился рукой - и бластер взорвался в руке врага, полыхнув убийце в лицо. Тот упал, кажется, мертвый. Ребенок не хотел проверять - он хотел проснуться из этого кошмарного сна. Надвигалась буря.  
Он заметил облако пыли, приближающееся из-за дальних скал. Наверное, это дозорный тех, кто пришел сюда. Свуп остановился. Незнакомец в длинном плаще вынырнул из облака пыли прямо к мальчику. Он никогда не видел таких - длинный хвост черных волос на абсолютно гладком затылке и испещренная морщинами красно-фиолетовая кожа. Не соррусианец. Еще один убийца.  
Тот огляделся, его взгляд остановился на ребенке.   
\- Ты здесь один?   
Мальчик, всхлипывая, кивнул. Если его и собираются убить, то не сразу.  
Незнакомец перевел взгляд на взорванный бластер и нахмурился.  
\- Это сделал ты?  
Мальчик испуганно помотал головой.  
\- Не бойся, - неожиданно он присел на колени, оказавшись одного роста с ребенка, ладонь, частично скрытая кожаной перчаткой без пальцев, коснулась щеки, отводя руку мальчика от лица и стирая слезы. У незнакомца были теплые руки, очень теплые. - Все закончилось. Вот это все - закончилось. Как тебя зовут?  
Мальчик, всхлипнув последний раз, ответил.  
\- Хорошо… Эйрел, пойдем со мной. Я отведу тебя, - незнакомец улыбнулся, очень тепло и мягко, - домой.   
Эйрелу Соору было три года. 

Кажется, мальчик светился от счастья откуда-то изнутри. Ухо непривычно щекотала косичка, ее не носили юнлинги - только падаваны. Почти что рыцари, пусть еще дети. И он тоже теперь «почти что рыцарь», и сейчас стоит перед Советом. Рука мастера легла на плечо, теплая, как когда-то на Соррусе, мальчик поднял взгляд и, поймав ответный, улыбнулся. Его мастер, такой не похожий на него самого, родом с Фаллиэна, собранный и очень мудрый. Его учитель.   
Эйрел поклонился Совету, делая шаг из зала вслед мастеру - за плечом, как положено ученику. Где-то на краю даже не зрения - чистого восприятия, которым он еще очень плохо умел управлять, он поймал вспышку янтарно-золотого огня и женский голос, поздравляющий его мастера. Он так и не смог разглядеть, кто это, вокруг были другие рыцари и падаваны, весь Орден, частью которого он, Эйрел, являлся.   
Ему тринадцать. Он начал свое обучение. 

С начала войны Храм стал казаться пустым - раньше здесь всегда было много рыцарей и учеников, теперь же почти все сражались, а еще многие ушли из Ордена, не желая служить на поле брани, которое, по их мнению, не могло быть связано с «путем джедая».   
Эйрел в одиночестве тренировался в полутемном зале. Несколько дней назад улетела Асока, его подруга и частая спутница в тренировках. Совет назначил ей учителя - Анакина Скайуокера, известного рыцаря, ради спасения которого Великий Магистр Мэйс Винду повел армии клонов на Джеонозис… Эйрел не мог определить, уважает он Анакина или считает повинным в войне. Впрочем, эти чувства не подобают джедаю… Тем более, что сейчас его мастер тоже сражается на войне.  
Вспышка в Силе явилась неожиданно. Ярко-алое застило взгляд, Эйрел не смог сдержать крик и упал на колени. Кажется, потерял сознание, он не знал, сколько прошло времени до того, как он очнулся - над ним склонилась женщина-забрак, одна из мастеров-учителей. Юноша не знал, что она увидела в его глазах, но, чуть помрачнев, она ничего не стала спрашивать и помогла добраться до своей комнаты.   
Соррусианец без сил упал на кровать. Что-то случилось. Что?   
Ему всего-то пятнадцать лет, он всего-то падаван, чье обучение выпало на Войну Клонов. 

Он на автомате прокручивал голограммы с последними сообщениями от учителя. Пытался с ним связаться. Сила молчала. Эйрел не заметил стука в дверь, он вскинулся только на легкий шум отъезжающего на рессорах металла.   
Раньше Эйрел не видел вошедшую - ее сложно было назвать красавицей, но запоминающейся очень просто. Явная полукровка, причем родительские расы на первый взгляд не определялись. Сквозь Силу она казалась очень теплой, янтарной. По этому ощущению он и вспомнил незнакомку - когда-то она поздравляла его учителя. Вспышка ярко-золотого огня.  
Но сейчас она была собрана и задумчива.  
\- Эйрел Соор?  
Юноша встал и сделал поклон, заменяющий ответ.   
\- Моё имя Дженивьер Тайра, - она попыталась улыбнуться, но вышло слабо, будто бы женщину что-то тяготило изнутри. Да, падавану было знакомо это имя - его учитель говорил, что его миссия очень опасна, и на нее полетят два рыцаря - он и незнакомая Эйрелу Тайра… - Я пришла, чтобы сообщить тебе… новость.   
Соррусианец догадывался, что ему расскажут. С той самой волны в Силе, хотя и боялся поверить. Не мог поверить. Не смел, возможно. Кажется, это отразилось в его взгляде.  
\- Твой учитель… - она опустила глаза, и несказанное слово повисло в воздухе. Ничего не нужно было говорить, и Дженивьер будто бы поняла это.  
Учителя больше нет. Нет, конечно, учитель слился с Силой, он где-то рядом, там, где Сила, но этого Эйрел пока не мог понять. Юноше показалось, что весь мир вокруг осыпался яркими осколками, оставляя мрачно-серую подложку. Больно.  
На серых тонах выделялся янтарь - Эйрел сначала почувствовал, как его окутывает Сила, а только потом осознал прикосновение женской руки к своим волосам. Теплая, заставляющая мир вновь собраться в единое целое, Сила. Юноша с удивлением посмотрел на рыцаря, та слабо, но тоже тепло, улыбнулась, после чего сделала быстрый шаг назад.  
\- Что со мной будет дальше? - в голосе соррусианца прозвучал затаенный страх.   
\- Совет уже принял решение, - а в глубине ее уставших глаз неожиданная смешинка.   
\- Меня теперь… - он собрался с мыслями, формулируя фразу, - отправят в дополнительные корпуса?  
\- Нет, тебе дали нового мастера, - она развернулась, будто бы собиралась уходить.  
\- Но… кого?! - Эйрел раздумывал, броситься за ней или нет.  
Женщина обернулась, снова улыбнувшись.  
\- Меня.  
Ему пятнадцать лет. Он вновь начинает свое обучение. 

\- Мастер! Мастер! - Эйрел ходил по полутемным комнатам в поисках Дженивьер. Кажется, ее здесь не было, а он даже хотел не просто поговорить с ней, а… Нет, нельзя об этом думать.  
Внимание юноши привлекла тонкая полоска еле заметного света, пробивающаяся из-за одной из дверей. За ней, как он помнил, была одна из комнат, использующаяся в качестве комнаты отдыха.   
Дверь беззвучно отъехала в сторону. Он не ощущал за ней присутствия Дженивьер, но, кажется, там был магистр Кеноби, а он дружил с мастером Тайра…  
Он видел фигуру магистра, прислонившегося к спинке мягкого дивана в достаточно расслабленной позе. Он, кажется, обнял за плечи кого-то еще, и эта поза могла показаться Эйрелу излишне неподобающей для джедая, обязанного хранить себя от привязанностей. Кажется, Оби-Ван что-то говорил невидимому человеку, очень тихо, Эйрел не слышал.   
Тот, невидимый встал… та?! Соррусианец не сразу узнал своего мастера со спины. Она распустила волосы - они укутали плечи густым темно-каштановым с рыжиной шелком - и сняла привычный корсет, оставшись в легкой полотняной тунике. Она оглянулась через плечо на магистра Кеноби и чего-то в ее взгляде, обращенном даже не к самому Эйрелу, у него перехватило дыхание - в желто-карих глазах мастера светились такие нежность и любовь, что… Юноша сделал несколько быстрых шагов назад за мгновение до того, как Дженивьер настороженно вскинула голову, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям в Силе.  
\- Что случилось? - Оби-Ван поднял на нее напряженно-удивленный взгляд.   
\- Все хорошо, - женщина чуть напряженно улыбнулась.  
Эйрел не помнил, как оказался в своей комнате. Он прижался лбом к холодному металлу двери, пытаясь прогнать из мыслей воспоминание - рассыпанные по плечам волосы, тонкая туника, чуть спущенная с плеч, а не затянутая под горло, как обычно, и теплый, полный нежности, взгляд. Это не могла быть Дженивьер Тайра. И это была она.  
Эйрелу семнадцать. Через неделю у них задание. 

Туман заволок всю взлетную площадку, надо было скорее лететь, пока видимость не упала совсем до нуля. Но Эйрел откладывал старт полета, а адмирал Наина Къер-Торр не пыталась воздействовать на старшего по званию (хотя ей, кажется, было неприятно подчиняться подростку). Он чего-то мучительно ждал, ощущая, что это случится, и нельзя, совершенно нельзя, улетать раньше.   
\- Подожди! - мастер появилась из тумана неожиданно. Остановившись у опущенного трапа, она отдышалась и устало улыбнулась. Теплые янтарные глаза, растрепавшиеся (впрочем, и всегда уложенные без особого порядка) каштановые волосы, грубоватые калишийские черты лица...  
\- Я хотела... да прибудет с тобой Сила! - Эйрел улыбнулся ей, позади окликнула адмирал, трап начал подниматься - И скорее... возвращайся.   
Женщина растаяла в тумане раньше, чем они взлетели.  
В его памяти остались ее взгляд и улыбка. 

На этой базе нет ничего, кроме связанных друг с другом зданий, космодрома и ветра. Исследовательским базам больше и не положено. Эйрел поежился и сильнее запахнулся в плащ, чтобы под него не проникали холодные порывы воздуха. Его встречали внизу трапа - джедай в робе работника исследовательского корпуса, уже не молодой, с глубокими мудрыми глазами.   
\- Приветствую вас, мастер, - Эйрел поклонился встречающему. Он чувствовал спиной долгий взгляд стоящей у открытого трапа адмирала Наины Кьер-Торр. - Мое имя Эйрел Соор, я падаван Дженивьер Тайра, - перед глазами на миг всплыло лицо учителя и ее прощальная улыбка. - Мастер послала меня сопровождать клонов и доставить информацию в Храм.   
\- И я приветствую вас, - джедай-ученый улыбнулся. - Я… - неожиданно он замер, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Эйрела. Юноша почувствовал холод, пробежавший по позвоночнику. - Вниз, - еле слышно прошептал встречающий.  
Падаван не медлил - над его головой пронесся выстрел из бластера, парированный мечом джедая. Эйрел выхватил собственный меч - огонь из бластеров шел постоянный, причем стреляли клоны.   
\- В здание! - падаван оглянулся на джедая, с ужасом видя, как он падает, изрешеченный выстрелами. Юноша бросился за ближайший ящик, с помощью Силы призывая уже не нужный хозяину меч. С двумя клинками он чувствовал себя уверенней.  
Еще одна быстрая перебежка и несколько отраженных выстрелов. Распахнутые двери в здание, трупы на полу - и работники базы, многие из которых даже не были джедаями, и клоны, разрубленные мечами или застреленные. База защищалась. Безуспешно.   
Через некоторое время, оторвавшись от погони, падаван тяжело привалился к стене. Сердце бухало в ребра, восстановить дыхание не получалось, рука до боли сжимала рукоять собственного клинка - второй он пока убрал на пояс. Надо было бы связаться с мастером, но есть вероятность, что ей тоже приходиться не легко, и вызов может навлечь опасность или как-то помешать. Пока надо вырваться с планеты - хотя бы как-нибудь.   
Юноша собрался силами - и мыслями. Вдох-выдох-призыв Силы вокруг себя… Тяжело, но надо. Надо выбраться и выжить. Он обещал мастеру вернуться.  
Коридоры были пусты. Видимо, клоны решили, что убили всех, и ушли в другую часть здания.   
Коридоры пусты… нет, посреди одного из них стоит адмирал Наина Кьер-Торр. Она улыбается, сжимая в руке бластер, наставленный на Эйрела.   
\- Играешь в прятки?  
\- Возможно, - он активировал второй меч.  
Женщина улыбнулась. Падаван ощутиль опасность и сделал сальто назад, убивая подошедших клонов. Улыбка стерлась с холодного лица адмирала. Она нажала на курок.   
Невозможно успеть увернуться - слишком близко.  
"Мастер, прощайте. Я…" - Эйрел оборвал не сорвавшуюся мысль, - «спасибо».   
На грани сознания он слышал ее крик и грустно улыбнулся, ощущая тепло энергетического выстрела у самого лица. Юноша упал, активированный световой меч разрезал обшивку коридора, рушащуюся на лежащего падавана.   
Вокруг разливалась тьма, скольких ребят семнадцати лет тогда поглотила эта тьма?   
Эйрел уже не видел, как к нему бросилась Наина Кьер-Торр.


End file.
